


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos III: Weapon Of Choice

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disturbing phone call from Pepper sets Natasha to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos III: Weapon Of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 21, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 25,2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 681  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

_She rode to the rescue  
On her steed,  
And her reward  
Was her love,  
Beautiful with need._

  


**Sarah Silver**   
"Rescue"   
1999 C.E

The call came when Natasha was alone in Avengers Tower. She had just returned from a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Tony had bitched about it, because he was Tony Stark and he hated meetings, even his own company’s. Steve had asked him to go for coffee and Bruce had tagged along. Thor was in New Mexico with Jane and Clint was on a mission.

_“Hey, ‘Tasha, is your meeting over?”_

A smile crossed Natasha’s face at the sound of Pepper’s voice. “All done.”

_“Great. Care to join me for lunch?”_

“Love to.”

_“Is **Vinnie’s Deli** okay?”_

“Perfect.”

_“Great. I’ll see you in…hey! Stop that! ‘Tasha…!”_

“What is it? Pepper? _Answer me!”_

The connection was broken. Natasha flipped her cellphone shut with a growl. “JARVIS.”

_“Yes, Ms. Romanoff?”_

“Can you locate Pepper?”

_“I shall endeavor to trace her phone signal back to her location.”_

Natasha waited impatiently but JARVIS would get her the information as quickly as possible. She used the time to head down to the garage, checking her weapons on the way. Good thing she was wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D. suit. She had her Widow’s Sting ready, and a stiletto in her right boot. Stilettos were highly efficient weapons and her weapon of choice.

She exited the elevator and reached the garage just as JARVIS said, _“86th Street in the alley between **Giovanni’s Bakery** and **The Crystal Moon**.”_

“Thank you.” Natasha mounted her motorcycle. “Call the NYPD and direct them to her location, please,” and took off at a rapid pace.

She reached the location that JARVIS had given her and dismounted. Using well-practiced stealth, she entered the alley.

Adjusting her eyes to the dimness, she immediately saw two men sprawled on the ground. She checked both men and frowned.

_What are these odd marks on the their faces and chests? Like puncture marks._

Both men were in their twenties, wearing black leather jackets, ripped jeans and T-shirts. Had they mugged Pepper or worse?

Natasha slipped the stiletto out of her boot. If these scum had hurt her…

The sound of a garbage can rattling grabbed Natasha’s attention. She quickly got to her feet and slinked along the chipped brick wall. The shadows made things tricky.

She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and whirled to face it. “Pepper!”

“That’s right, in the delectable flesh.”

Natasha smiled and watched her lover approach. Pepper looked every inch a CEO as she was dressed in a violet business suit, silver half-moon brooch and earrings, and one stiletto heel.

_One?_

“Where’s your other shoe?”

“Oh.” Pepper brought her hand up out of the shadows. “Right here.” 

“What aren’t you wearing it?”

“I needed my weapon handy.”

“Weapon?” Natasha looked down at the men. “Those marks were made by your stiletto heel?!”

Pepper beamed. “Remarkable weapon.”

“What happened here?” Natasha asked in exasperation.

“I was accosted by these two punks. They tried to mug me!”

“I guess I didn’t need to have JARVIS call the police and direct them to your location.”

“No, but thank you, anyway.”

They could hear a police siren in the distance.

“So I don’t need this stiletto?” Natasha brandished her knife.

“Not while I’ve go this one.” Pepper dangled her shoe.

Natasha smirked as the police car arrived.

& & & & & &

Clothes were strewn from the doorway to Pepper’s bedroom to her bed. The two women sprawled on the bed were laughing and kissing each other.

“I can’t help it,” Natasha said. “I admire a woman who can use a stiletto heel as a weapon.”

Pepper smiled brightly. “So I’d pass S.H.I.E.L.D.’s standards for agents?”

“With flying colors, Red.”

Pepper smirked, “Great.” She slid a hand up Natasha’s thigh to finally rest on her hip. “Flying, eh?”

“Flying, dahlink.”

“Ooh, I love it when you speak the Natasha, partner of Boris Badanoff.”

“There is no moose or squirrel here.” Natasha’s eyes sparkled.

“No, just us nuts.”

Both women giggled as they threw the covers over their bodies.


End file.
